White Horse
by ShunandAce
Summary: Songfic about Ace and Mira. Please R&R, constructive crit welcome.


**My second songfic...I'm not a fan of Taylor Swift but I fell in love with this song after my cousin sang it at my great aunt and uncle's 50th anniversary.**

**I'm really winging it right now. XD I seriously just came up with this idea within thirty seconds so...**

**Constructive crit is welcome as always.**

**Song: White Horse by Taylor Swift**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything. Sob.**

**Anyway, here it is, White Horse.**

_**Say you're sorry  
><strong>__**That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to  
><strong>__**As I paced back and forth all this time  
><strong>__**Cause I honestly believed in you**_

"Mira...please."

"Leave me alone, Ace." Mira Clay spat as she trudged away from her boyfriend - well, ex-boyfriend, through the cold rain and sleet pounding down on the two.

"_Please!_ I want _you!_ Don't you love me?" Ace Grit pleaded and ran a few steps to catch up with her.

"Yes." She kept walking, but he kept pace with her, not giving up.

"Then will you take me back? Please? I love you. You know that."

_**Holding on, the days drag on  
><strong>__**Stupid girl, I should have known  
><strong>__**I should have known  
><strong>___

_**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
><strong>__**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
><strong>__**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
><strong>__**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
><strong>__**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**_

_There he goes again, _she thought angrily, _laying on that sweet voice and pretending he cares._

_**Maybe he does, **_argued a little voice in the back of her head, _**maybe he loves you and wants you back, maybe he'll treat you right this time.**_

_Shut the hell up. _She snapped inside her head. Or, at least she thought it was inside her head.

"...what?" Ace's angelic face contorted in pain and confusion. His blue-green hair was plastered down and dripping wet, his eyes were bloodshot and had rings around them, but he still managed to look beautiful. Mira noticed this but quickly shook it off, telling herself that he was no good, she couldn't fall for those steely grey eyes again. She just couldn't.

"Sorry, I - I didn't mean to say..." She sighed, her voice trailing off.

_**Baby I was naive  
><strong>__**Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance  
><strong>__**My mistake, I didn't know that to be in love  
><strong>__**You had to fight to have the upper hand**_

_**I had so many dreams about you and me  
><strong>__**Happy endings, now I know**_

"Well?"

"I..." She stopped. She'd made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were cold and steely, but when they caught the gaze of those bright sapphire eyes they softened, boring into her with love and need and...another unidentifiable emotion...

She swallowed. He took a step closer. Her hands shook, yearning to reach out and touch him, run her fingers through that beautiful hair of his...

"Mira," he whispered, pleadingly. He took another step. Mira wanted desperately for him to come just a little closer, but then, she didn't...if that even makes any sense...

"Please," her voice was barely audible, "please..." But she didn't finish. He took her hand in both of his. Slowly, without realizing it, she moved closer, until their lips were almost touching. She hesitated, and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. _This is wrong,_ she thought, _he'll only hurt you again._

_**Do it,**_ said the other voice, which was much louder now.

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
><strong>__**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
><strong>__**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
><strong>__**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
><strong>__**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

"No." She took a step back again, and grudgingly let go of his warm hand. "No, I can't..."

"Please...please take me back. I love you Mira, so, so much. I'll never hurt you again." There were tears in his eyes. She shook her head, moisture coming to her own.

He dropped to his knees and took her hand again, pleading. "Mira..._please..."_

_**And there you are on your knees  
><strong>__**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
><strong>__**Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry**_

"N-no..." She choked on the word, and broke down into sobs, letting the hot tears fall. She didn't care anymore. "I-I love you." She choked out. "B-but...I c-can't..."

His expression broke then, crumpled in pain and regret, and tears were threatening to fall as he stood, still holding her hand. "Mira...please don't cry. If you cry, I'm gonna cry, and that'll just be a mess." He attempted to joke, and she forced a shaky, cold laugh through her sobs. Then, unexpectedly, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Mira. Please come back. Please."

_**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
><strong>__**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
><strong>__**This is a big world, that was a small town  
><strong>__**There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**_

She couldn't help but melt in his arms, and she let him support her as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, too." She whispered, and turned her head up to steal one last kiss to help her make it through...then she turned and walked away. She would not come back, this time. She promised herself this over and over.

Ace watched her go, and let his tears fall as he turned and walked in the other direction.

_**And it's too late for you and your white horse  
><strong>__**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now  
><strong>__**Ohh, try and catch me now  
><strong>__**Oh, it's too late to catch me now.**_


End file.
